1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to image sensor packages, and particularly, to a miniaturized image sensor package and a camera module having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because of advances in micro-circuitry and multimedia technology, digital cameras are now in widespread use. Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants, are being developed to be increasingly multi-functional. Many of these portable electronic devices are equipped with digital cameras. To facilitate portability, such portable electronic devices tend to be compact, slim, and light. Accordingly, digital cameras incorporated in the portable electronic devices must also be small.
Referring to FIG. 3, a typical image sensor package 100a is shown. The image sensor package 100a includes a substrate 13a, to which an image sensor 11a, a number of passive elements 12a, and a processing chip 14a are electrically connected. This arrangement consumes a lot of space, which is undesirable for the need of miniaturization.
Therefore, what is desired is a camera module that can overcome the above described problem.